


On Deadly Ground

by Kindassunshine



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindassunshine/pseuds/Kindassunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then Finnick’s face changed. Katniss whipped round, bow loaded and ready before she had a conscious thought. But there was nothing. </p>
<p>A scene from one of the missing segments of the deadly clock in Catching Fire... the Capitol knows more than one way to make you burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Deadly Ground

**Author's Note:**

> If the scenario seems familiar it's because I may have... liberated it... :) but remember imitation is the sincerest form of flattery (and I sincerely love this idea it's just SO evil!) and sex pollen is originally from Star Trek (isn't everything?) haha if you ever get the chance to watch that episode do, it's hilarious. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The sun was just settling into the tree line – the sky fading from burning fuchsia to a deep blush – when Katniss couldn’t stand it anymore.  
‘I’m going to… scout,’ she mumbled, flicking her eyes from the cornucopia to the stretch of pale sandy beach either side of her.  
‘You need to rest,’ Peeta muttered, at the same time as Johanna’s grunted: ‘we need to stay together.’ Katniss grit her teeth; she wasn’t sure which was more infuriating being babied by Peeta or having her loyalty questioned by Joanna Mason. Finnick glanced up at her, sea-green eyes gleaming and water dripping from his mop of copper hair.  
‘I’ll keep an eye on her,’ he smiled toothily, winking at Peeta. Katniss glared at Finnick but allowed herself to be turned by a gentle touch at her elbow.  
‘Just…’ Peeta called when they were almost out of sight, ‘stay on the beach!’ Katniss frowned back at him; his shouting could easily attract the remaining careers. She half opened her mouth to send Finnick back when he reached out and rested his hand on the back her neck with practiced ease, stating only: ‘Johanna can handle it.’ Katniss nodded stiffly instead of screaming at him. They were allies after all. Her entire body seemed to have gone ridged from the point where Finnick’s large warm hand contacted with her skin, like an electromagnetic current was running through his whole body. She didn’t mention this to him; Finnick Odair didn’t need reminding he was magnetic. She looked out across the water the light was considerably lower than when they’d set out. The sun was below the canopy of the trees.  
‘It’s gotten dark so quickly,’ Katniss murmured anxiously.  
‘Want to go back?’ Finnick asked looking around them. They could have traversed the entire clock face or not moved an inch for all the indication the jungle gave.  
‘This is the eight to nine section,’ Finnick grinned at her surprised expression, ‘I’ve been counting.’  
‘Then we should be okay for another hour,’ she said, measuring the height of the sun, ‘let’s drink before we go back.’  
‘Fine with me,’ Finnick shrugged, courteously lifting a curtain of vines for her. Rolling her eyes Katniss stepped carefully into the jungle. Beneath the trees the air sat heavy on her chest, every sound plucking at her awareness. Even unarmed the jungle now had an ominous feel that she couldn’t shake.  
Fortunately Finnick found a suitable tree to tap almost straight away. Katniss took position behind him as he drank after a few minutes they swopped. She was curiously aware of Finnick’s closeness, imagining she could feel heat radiating from his body, taste his sweat. As they weaved their way back to the beach Katniss wondered which clever game-maker had dreamed up the oppressive heat, she’d like him to meet her bow. Was it her imagination or did the heat seem to be getting worse? A sudden and horrifying flashback of the forest fire in her previous games made Katniss reach out and grip Finnick’s wrist convulsively.  
‘What’s up?’ he asked scanning the trees before looking into her face. Katniss was distracted by his lips; a perfect cupid’s bow arching neatly over a fuller bottom lip. She imagined she could feel his breath on her cheek.  
‘Do you feel hot, Finnick?’ she whispered, trying to stuff down the swell of panic in her chest.  
‘All the time, sweetheart,’ he smirked. It did the trick. Katniss flushed and let go of him quickly. She wasn’t sure if it was the flirting or the sudden memory of Haymitch calling her sweetheart like it was a curse. Then Finnick’s face changed. Katniss whipped round, bow loaded and ready before she had a conscious thought. But there was nothing.  
‘Finnick?’ she breathed but he said nothing just took off running, leaving Katniss to stumble behind. As Finnick reached the tree line, Katniss knew it was too late. He stood tall and rigid, hands flat against an almost invisible barrier. He was taking quick, shallow breaths high in his chest; it didn’t take a hunter’s eye to see a trapped animal.  
‘What is it?’ Katniss asked, absently running a hand down the sleek line of his bare back. She needed to know how they were going to die. Finnick didn’t turn.  
‘You see the flowers?’  
‘I… yes,’ Katniss said, realising she’d been seeing them without noticing the entire time. They were exquisite; lush and plentiful, the leaves fat and thick with tepid water. The flowers themselves were long, deep pink trumpets pouring out glossy, blood-red stamen. She eyed them warily. They seemed to being doing nothing more sinister than exhaling a delicate earthy, slightly spiced scent.  
‘Are they dangerous?’ she asked the now kneeling Finnick. He hadn’t yet turned to face her but was knelt forehead lent against the barrier.  
‘Not in the way you’re thinking,’ he sighed. Katniss stared at his slumped shoulders. What was it about the flowers that made him react this way? Katniss wished for the second time she’d spent some time at the plant station in training. Finnick took another shallow breath then spoke again: ‘they grow it in the Capitol for its special qualities.’ There was something terribly brittle in his voice and for a moment Katniss is sure he’s going to start crying.  
‘Special qualities which are?’ Katniss prompted agitatedly, realising she was going to be the one who got them out of this… or didn’t.  
‘You’ll see soon enough,’ there was rye amusement in his tone and Katniss was preparing the slap him when she heard movement behind them. Once again the bow was in her hands before her brain caught up but at the sight of a slightly rumpled Peeta emerging from the trees she lowered it again.  
‘Peeta!’ she sighed in relief; realising that being away from him had been making her anxious. Then it dawned on her that his being there meant he was at as much risk as her and Finnick. ‘What are you doing here?’ she snapped. He didn’t speak. He looked flush, eyes glassy and mouth slightly open. He was breathing deeply eyes focused on her. Katniss took stock of him, trying to assess whether hitting the force field was having more lasting effects than she’d expected. She’d have said he was drunk if they’d been in any other situation.  
‘Peeta?’ she asked softly. This time her voice seemed to bring him around slightly. Peeta’s eyes found hers but he didn’t stir. He stood tautly instead of moving towards Katniss as she took a half-step towards him.  
‘No,’ he grunted, suddenly throwing himself back, scrambling barely ten metres before tripping over his own feet. Katniss strode after him, seriously concerned now, grabbing him by the upper arm. When she looked into his eyes, she could see his pupils were blown wide. For a moment they looked at one another, the sunset at Katniss’ back had dyed his face deep pink. Then he yanked away from her, heels kicking at the sand in panic. She reached out for him bewildered; he’d never pulled away before now.  
‘Katniss,’ Finnick muttered from behind her. She turned to him; his face was set in an unreadable expression. It made him look older.  
‘What’s happening to him?’ she gabbled, waving frantically at Peeta’s hunched form. Finnick cupped her cheek gently thumb appreciatively tracing the shell of her ear. ‘Finnick?’ she breathed, staring up at him.  
‘Finnick,’ Peeta gasped; eyes wide and wild. The men regarded one another. Katniss looked between them as, without words, something was decided.  
‘It’s okay,’ Finnick murmured, voice deep and smooth, pulling her up with an arm around her chest, ‘let me sort him out.’  
‘What are you going to do?’ She asked, still frantic though Peeta seemed calmer. Finnick still held her one-armed around the chest; his breath hot on the back of her neck. He smelled of sweat; sex and salt water. He dropped his arm away warm palm brushing her breast. Katniss bit her lip to keep from gasping; what was wrong with her?  
‘Just get away from us,’ he said tightly, stepping widely around her, ‘until the hour is up.’  
‘I can’t leave him,’ Katniss told Finnick, ‘I won’t leave him, not with you.’ She stepped between him and Peeta again; they stood toe to toe barely a hand span between them.  
‘I could have killed him before now, Katniss,’ Finnick snorted sharply, ‘no, fuck that, I could have just let him die.’ Katniss glared at him.  
‘What are you going to do to him?’ she growled. Finnick glared back at her before pulling a move she’d seen him use in training; leaving her on her knees in sandy earth with her shoulder aching. Peeta had pushed himself up to standing on a thick trunk. Finnick fitted their bodies together without hesitation. Peeta moaned low and animal. She gasped. Just as suddenly Finnick pulled back, hand planted firmly on Peeta’s chest not looking at him. Peeta grasped at him almost feral, fingertips scrabbling against his abs, mouth wet with saliva. Katniss stared at Peeta. She’d slept beside him, kissed him on the beach but this was unrecognisable.  
‘Why… why is he like that?’ she asked softly watching Finnick still holding him back. No answer, just a point to the canopy of flowers above his head.  
‘Then why aren’t you…?’ Katniss frowned. Finnick chuckled darkly: ‘I’ve been a victor for ten years; there aren’t a lot of things that can make me lose it.’ Though, as he said this, he relaxed against Peeta’s squirming body with obvious relief.  
‘Go,’ he murmured, as Peeta mouthed his neck, ‘he won’t want you to see this.’  
‘Can’t,’ she breathed; unable to move away from them, blood roaring in her ears. The heat seemed to have increased again as well as the heavy perfume; Finnick’s eyes widened in horror.  
‘They heard,’ she whispered. Finnick’s face seemed to crumple and he turned away from her into Peeta’s neck. She moved closer, though she had no conscious inclination to do so. She lent her check against his back, pressing her breasts either side of his spine. He was warm. She could feel Peeta’s hands against her stomach running up Finnick’s back, torturing her with his knuckles. She wanted to touch him but knew he wouldn’t let her. Not here. Katniss slid her hands around Finnick’s waist feeling bone and muscle under sleek material. Finnick caught her, covering her hand, palm against her split knuckles; interlacing their fingers so he could use her hand like his own. She could feel what she knew to be Peeta’s bare stomach against the hollow of her palm. Then Finnick drew her hand lower through coarse hair until fevered skin met her fingertips.  
‘No,’ Peeta groaned and Katniss could feel him trying to squirm loose but Finnick held him still with his other hand.  
‘Look at me,’ she could hear Finnick muttering, ‘look at me; it’s okay. No, look at me. It’s ok, yeah, feel that, it’s ok.’ Katniss lent her ear against Finnick’s back listening to his heart pound as he kissed Peeta deeply. He squeezed her hand gently, now rubbing Peeta with her sweat-slicked palm. Peeta writhed between Finnick’s body and the trunk at his back. Finnick didn’t stop kissing Peeta, even when he began to moan breathlessly clutching his back. His flesh seemed to throb in her hand as hot liquid dripped between her fingers. Finnick let her go and Katniss reached up feeling Peeta’s diaphragm contract and relax as he tried to breathe evenly. She wanted to touch him again, run her hands over every inch of him.  
Then Finnick was abruptly turning into her, scattering her thoughts like startled birds. She could feel his mouth firm on her throat, hands running rough and uncontrolled over her. She was in free fall. Sighing as Finnick pulled the smooth fabric of her wetsuit from her shoulders, cupping her breast briefly, running his thick fingers over her ribcage to her waist. He panted into her mouth as they lay back on the sandy jungle floor. She looked up at him hazily. He was braced above her; eyes unfocused, lovely in the twilight. He slid fluid fabric from her hips moving his body over hers. Finnick kissed her throat, lifting her upper body in his forearms while her head tipped back pleasantly loose, plait trailing in the sand. She could feel his erection on her hip and slipped her hand down to take hold of it. He hummed with pleasure, the vibration of it rolling through his chest into hers, kissing her open mouthed.  
Then he took control again; burying one hand in her hair and using the other to join his body with hers in an effortless motion. She exhaled deeply, relaxing muscles she didn’t know she could clench as his slid deeply inside her. He was heavy on top of her, compressing her lungs and stretching out her hip joint. She ran both palms down his back, revealing in the thick muscles that rolled under hands as he plunged in and out of her. It wasn’t long before she was screaming underneath him, back arched tightly and ankles locked around his waist.  
He shifted onto his elbows, leaning his forehead against hers making soothing noises. Katniss looked up at him; his eyes were screwed tight, pearly teeth nearly puncturing his lip. He shifted again his body moving oddly inside her. She lifted her hips as much as she could, a counterpoint as he thrust down. Finnick grunted pressing down on her uncomfortably hard, digging blunt fingernails into the flesh of her thigh. She pushed her breasts up into his chest trying to relieve the pressure of his pelvis on hers, wishing he’d let go. He relaxed finally, easing his weight off her a little and kissing her messily on the mouth; one hand coming down to squeeze her breast. She moaned another glowing ripple spreading through her. Finnick groaned, pressing his forehead to her collar bone. He was clawing at her again but she didn’t care. He writhed wildly knocking the air out of her lungs as an orgasm ripped through him. Sudden burning slickness overfilled her wetting their thighs as Finnick gave a final thrust panting into her neck.  
Then he was warm and liquid on top of her, it was not an unpleasant sensation, though she could barely breathe; like drowning in a tepid ocean. As the aftershocks of the climax subsided, Katniss felt her awareness return to her with a jolt.  
‘Finnick,’ she breathed, he made a soft grumble, ‘Finnick!’ she said again, more desperately, ‘Where’s Peeta? Finnick! You can’t sleep here, it isn’t safe!’ Katniss tried to wriggle from underneath him but he was now a deadweight. ‘Peeta?’ She called softly scanning the jungle she could see above her head. Then he was there dragging Finnick off of her, silent and pale with shock. She didn’t speak again but dressed as quickly as she was able to without dislocating her arms.  
‘Is he okay?’ Peeta asked, looking apprehensively at Katniss. She couldn’t look back at him.  
‘There’s no reason why he shouldn’t be,’ she answered tightly striding over, ‘Finnick!’ she hissed kneeling by his head then turned to Peeta, ‘Go and see if the barrier is gone,’ she snapped and he turned, quickly making his way through the trees. She slapped Finnick hard across the face then did it again, although his eyes were open. He didn’t react, getting wordlessly to his feet and redressing. Katniss stared at the roots curling through the sandy earth before her. A tanned hand appeared before her face. Katniss blinked following the arm up to Finnick’s rueful smile.  
‘C’mon, keep it together,’ he said quietly. She took the offered hand and he pulled her up. ‘Did I hurt you?’ he asked gently as they moved through the trees. She thought about the handprints on her thighs and nodded in spite of herself; she knew it wasn’t his fault. He nodded as well but made no apology. She thought about the screaming mockingjays and knew she’d hurt him too. Peeta stood on the pale beach beside Johanna, the rest behind them. Katniss mustered the energy to meet Johanna’s eyes, but when she looked up the other woman was looking at Finnick. It was an expression Katniss would have called pity on anyone else’s face.  
‘Let’s move,’ Johanna muttered, turning her back and striding into the growing darkness.


End file.
